


better when shared

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arguing, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Grocery Shopping, Meet-Cute, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: But no, she had to take a deep breath and relax. The conspicuous blonde following her around the grocery store certainly didn’t seem like a rival assassin. She didn’t seem like any kind of threat at all honestly, swaggering around without even trying to remain hidden.Maki finds herself being followed for an unexpected reason.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu
Series: femslash february 2021! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	better when shared

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 9: candy
> 
> what's the ship name for these two? i don't even know lol

She was being followed again.

Maki sighed heavily, making an abrupt turn into the next aisle. It wasn’t one she actually needed anything in, but it would provide an opportunity to see if the girl tailing her copied her sudden change of direction or if she was merely being overly paranoid. Embarrassing though it might be if that was the case, it would be much less of a hassle than actually being stalked. That, and she thought she was entitled to a little extra vigilance after the life she’d had.

But no, she had to take a deep breath and relax. The conspicuous blonde following her around the grocery store certainly didn’t seem like a rival assassin. She didn’t seem like any kind of threat at all honestly, swaggering around without even trying to remain hidden.

And yet, to Maki’s frustration, she stepped into the same aisle as her once again, doing a poor job of pretending to look through the array of paper products on the shelf. Every so often, likely when she thought Maki wasn’t looking, she shot a look over in her direction, bright blue eyes gleaming with curiosity and something Maki could’ve sworn was approaching attraction.

That wasn’t possible though. She wasn’t the kind of person others her age were drawn to. She certainly didn’t consider herself casual stalking level intriguing, nor was she doing anything that could be construed as suspicious. This girl seemed more like the type to turn her back on crime rather than snitching anyway.

While she was fake-occupied with a package of paper plates, Maki slipped out of the aisle once again, the cheesy pop music in the background more than enough to cover the quiet noise of her taking her leave.

The relief of solitude (or as close as it was possible to get in a store full of other shoppers) only lasted a couple of minutes. She could see the annoyingly bright color palette of the stranger’s outfit in the corner of her eye, could hear the footsteps getting closer.

“Can I help you?” she finally asked, turning around with arms crossed.

“Can you help me? Can you fuckin’ help me? What the hell’s the attitude for? I’m just minding my own business. Or could it be you were too captivated by me and just needed an excuse to approach? Well, I can understand that,” the stranger said, smirking. “Not just anyone knows how to land a goddess like me.”

“You’ve been following me. Clearly you want something.” Maki didn’t even think she was being especially harsh — that level of bluntness was just her normal state — but those two sentences were enough to make the other girl recoil, whining softly.

“Hey, there’s no need to be so mean about it,” she whined. “You should be flattered that someone like me even gave you a second glance. So don’t act all cold.” She twirled a lock of messy hair between her fingers, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Maki just raised an eyebrow, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. She wasn’t about to apologize for something so minor. She wasn’t even fully convinced the hurt reaction was real.

“Okay, okay...” Sure enough, the silence didn’t last long. Most people weren’t comfortable with just being stared at quietly — it was a common trait that was all too easy to take advantage of. “I was just...” She nodded in the direction of Maki’s shopping basket, loaded up with treats and other things for the kids at the orphanage. 

“What the hell do you need all that for? You took _all_ the pocky.”

“I did not,” she retorted immediately, face flushing. Sure, the amount of sweets in her basket would look like a lot to someone who didn’t know just how many children she was shopping for, but she didn’t take _that_ much.

“Yeah, you fucking did! All the strawberry, at least, and any idiot knows that’s the best flavor.”

Maki glanced down into the basket again at that, and yes, that actually sounded familiar. She was careful to get a variety, but she recalled the empty display slot after grabbing two boxes of strawberry pocky. So that accusation wasn’t exactly wrong.

“What’s your point?” she asked, refusing to show any embarrassment.

“Give me one!” A hand shot out demandingly, dramatically made-up expression curling into a pout. “It’s the least you can do after acting so bitchy about it. I came all this way for my favorite brain foods, and you’re holding one of ‘em hostage!”

“That’s really what all this is about? You...want pocky?” Delicately, she picked up one of the light pink boxes, glancing down at it and then back up at her.

“C’mon, please? I guess...we could share it if you want.” 

Despite herself, Maki began to smile.

“I’m not buying it for myself. It’s for the kids at home,” she said. “And...I was going to give it to you anyway, just to get you out of my hair.” The box changed hands then; Maki passed it over. She had plenty of other treats for the kids. “But if you’re going to offer, I guess I wouldn’t object to sharing.”

**Author's Note:**

> strawberry pocky is the best kind, fight me (they're all good tho actually)


End file.
